Unfinished Bussiness
by Francis 24crazy
Summary: Christopher Henderson is still alive, and has unfinshed bussiness with Jack. commments would be great.


**Unfinished Bussiness.**

**For all fans of 24 out there.**

**Jack Bauer sat in his small rundown hotel room, he had been staying there for a few weeks now, since he had saved his country again, and stopped Tony Almedia's revenge against Alan Wilson. Jack asked his close allies and friends to give him some time to put his life back together. Kim had saved his life with the operation to cure him of Hodges's bio weapon. He was relieved to still be alive. He was suddenly snapped from his memories by a load knock on the door. Drawing a gun, he moved slowly to the door, **

'**Who is it? **

**It's Chloe Jack.**

**She was Jack's most trusted friend, he could rely on her anytime.**

**He opened the door slowly, and smiled at her.**

**Why are you here?**

**I heard you survived the exposure.**

**Yeah thanks to Kim.**

**Surprising enough Chloe switched to Chloe mode.**

**We have a problem Jack, and you need to know about it.**

**What's up, what's wrong.?**

**We learned over the past 12 hours, that someone you believed to be dead is actually alive.**

**Who?**

**Christopher Henderson.**

**Jack looked as though he had seen a ghost.**

**Tell me this is a joke Chloe**

**It's not Jack. **

**I killed Henderson myself.**

**Apparently not.**

**Jack looked angry and shocked, but he clamed his nerves, and looked at Chloe with a puzzled look. Only one word found it's way out of his mouth**

**How?**

**Well I'll start at the beginning, Henderson worked for the conspiracy that was headed by Alan Wilson, but he had his own backup plan put in place in case it was necessary.**

**What kind of plan?**

**Henderson knew that his employers would kill him once he did what he needed for them, so he had his own team of mercenaries, record all of his phone conversations, with the members of the conspiracy. He would then have leverage against them, he would use it to blackmail them into letting him live. It worked, he managed to escape them.**

**But?**

**He couldn't escape you Jack.**

**What do you mean?**

**Just after he made his deal with the members of the conspiracy, you and Audrey caught him, he tried to escape, but Curtis stopped him.**

**Chloe at this stage had Jack's complete attention because he was staring completely at her.**

**Then what?**

**After the Nerve gas attack on C.T.U he sent some of his people into the building to work as spies for him, we had no idea of this. They entered to make sure Tony was taken out of there, and they stayed to assist Henderson.**

**Jack seemed confused, what does this have to do with him surviving.**

**He knew that you would kill him, the first chance you got, so his people inside C.T.U supplied him with a bullet proof vest, and a blood vest before he left C.T.U with you to find Bierko.**

**So when I shot him, the bullets hit his vest.**

**Ya, you left immediately after you shot him to go after Logan, his team sent in people to get him out of there, he was even placed in a body bag, to make it look like he was dead.**

**Who knew he was alive?**

**Alan Wilson, Charles Logan , Tony, and your brother Graham. **

**Jack was stunned **

**Gray knew?**

**Ya**

**What about my father? **

**He didn't trust your father, just those four.**

**Now it was Jack's turn to talk.**

**David Emerson told me that Henderson was dead.**

**Because he thought he was dead. Henderson didn't trust him either.**

**I don't understand, why did he do this.**

**The conspiracy members wanted you dead, for destroying their plans, so he faked his death to set up a revenge mission against you. He would have killed you that night, but he needed you to shoot him, to fake his death. **

**Jack was speechless, for over seven years, his sworn enemy, was alive.**

**His revenge was to turn me over to the Chinese.**

**No your brother planned that, Henderson began this mission, after you broke up with Audrey. **

**Which means he is gunning for me now.**

**Yes he is.**

**Chapter 2**

**Jack was trying to come to terms, with what he had just been told, he really wanted to just go out and find Henderson, and stop him.**

**Where is he? He asked Chloe.**

**We don't know, but Tony does.**

**Where's Tony?**

**Still in F.B.I custody, he's not **

**talking, until he gets a deal.**

**What deal?**

**He wants full immunity for himself and Wilson, so he can kill him.**

**One hour later.**

**Jack was at the F.B.I watching Tony's Interrogation.**

**We're getting nowhere said the lead agent.**

**Let me in now said Jack.**

**Once inside the room jack started grilling Tony with questions.**

**Where is Christopher Henderson?**

**You d like me to tell you wouldn't you Jack?**

**Tony he's dangerous, he killed David Palmer, and Michelle.**

**No Jack, Alan Wilson killed them.**

**Henderson worked for them, and arranged the assassinations.**

**No he told me he didn't want to kill them, and that he had to follow Wilson's orders. **

**Henderson was as much involved as Wilson, he tried to cover up his involvement by killing everyone who knew the truth, including Wayne Palmer, and James Heller.**

**Jack was beginning to lose his patience with Tony.**

**What's Henderson planning Tony? **

**You can ask him yourself Jack.**

**Just then gunshots erupted from outside the room, and before Jack could do anything, armed masked men burst into the room and fired a tranquiliser dart into him. **

**These had to be Henderson's people, Jack thought to himself, as he passed out.**

**Two hours later.**

**Jack woke up in a dark room, he felt sick to the stomach.**

**Hello Jack, came the familiar voice.**

**It couldn't be him, but the face that he knew all to well stepped out from the shadows.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Christopher, so you did survive.**

**If you wanted me dead Jack, you should have shot me in the head.**

**There was blood and that was enough to convince me.**

**While we were retaking the sub that Bierko took over, I noticed the gun you gave me was empty, which proved you would kill me, when we stopped Bierko.**

**You were responsible for David Palmer's assassination, as well as Michelle Dessler's murder and the supplying of the Sentox nerve gas to Bierko.**

**Jack wanted to kill Henderson right now, but he saw the armed guard, beside him and reconsidered**

**I've been tracking you all day, thanks to my inside man.**

**Who? Jack asked unsure.**

**Henderson just smiled, Tony.**

**Tony?**

**I had at least 10 phone conversations with him today.**

**He knows what I did, but I told him that he would never get to Wilson, without my help.**

**Where is Tony? **

**Right here Jack.**

**Tony stepped out the shadows, and spotted Jack.**

**What are you going to do with him? asked Tony**

**One thing at a time Tony, replied Henderson, first I have a surprise for you.**

**Two of Henderson's men entered the room, with Alan Wilson in tow.**

**You can kill him Tony, but you must kill Jack first.**

**Tony looked shocked Why?**

**Because Jack tried to kill me, and stopped your revenge against Wilson.**

**30 minutes later.**

**Jack was inside a holding cell, Henderson had given Tony time to consider his options.**

**Henderson had the power to change Tony forever.**

**Just then his cell door opened and the guard walked in, with a gun to his head, Tony's gun.**

**Before Jack could speak, Tony blew the guard's head off**

**Tony what the hell are you doing?**

**Wilson is dead.**

**How?**

**I killed the guards watching him, and then I shot him through the heart, and you can kill Henderson, but you have to make it look like I'm dead.**

**Tony you can't disappear again.**

**I have no choice, I'm sorry for all the hurt and trouble I put you through, can we part as friends.**

**Jack didn't know what to say but finally said yes.**

**Be well Tony, was Jack's last words to his old friend.**

**Tony then ran in the opposite direction.**

**Just then Henderson appeared, and Jack pointed his weapon at him.**

**You can't kill me Jack, I have useful information you need.**

**No you don't was Jack's cold reply.**

**This is for the murders of the people you are responsible for.**

**Bang, the bullet flew through Henderson's head, now the souls of the people he killed were finally at rest.**

**The End. **


End file.
